


Underestimate me. That'll be fun.

by Mysterycheerio



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: Peter and Tony are spending some time together when Steve rushes in, claiming to have a lead on hydra.





	Underestimate me. That'll be fun.

**"Sir, Captain Rogers is requesting permission to enter." **

Peter's eyes shot up, wide with fear. He had been tinkering in the lab all day, chatting happily to each other.

Peter was on summer break, and May was around the country, volunteering at hospitals, which meant Tony had Peter to look after for six weeks. 

Since the accords, the Avengers had been rogues, until a few weeks ago, when Tony fought to pardon them. 

Rhodey had somewhat recovered, and despite his pleading, Tony still blamed himself. 

He and Pepper were back together, and she had encouraged him to see a therapist after Siberia. 

And so far, he was doing good. 

"Let him in." He said, on the verge of hyperventilating. 

"Tony no." Peter protested, "You're hyperventilating. You're getting better. Don't throw it out now." 

"Peter I'm fine." 

"You're obviously not." Peter almost shouted, "This man isn't good for your mental health. You've suffered enough. I don't want to see you suffer. You mean to-" 

"Am I catching you at a bad time?" 

The geniuses turned their attention to the source of the voice, and was greeted by the soldier. 

He had grown a beard, and had adopted a tired, restless look. 

Peter swiped gruffly at the tears that had congregated in his eyes. " I'm gonna head down to R&D. Let me know if you want anything, Mr. Stark." 

He swiftly walked out of the room, pushing Steve with his shoulder, which knocked him back, surprising the super soldier. He heard a soft "Kid" as he left the room, but instead of heading to the intern labs, he headed to his room. 

His room was directly linked to Karen, similar to how the tower was linked to Friday. But Tony had given him full access to the tower, and full access to the towers AI. Which means... 

Surveillance. 

When he got to his room, he tapped aggressively on his computer. He pulled up the live feed, fists clenching. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Tony. We have something. A lead." 

"Please be more specific, Iced Americano." 

The Captain held up a USB stick. "Hydra." 

"This... Thing, apparently holds some information. I just..." 

"Don't know how to use it?" 

Steve nodded, blushing. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

After an hour of trying to hack into hydra, Tony slumped in his seat, as Steve was doing. His computer was littered with numbers, and papers were scattered around his desk. 

He sighed, exhausted. 

"Can I try?" 

Tony looked up, and saw Peter standing in the doorway. 

"Son, I don't think -" 

"No. Let him try." 

Peter threw Steve a smug look and sauntered over to Tony. He cleared the documents, and messed around with the holograms, until... 

"Done."

"What?" Tony and Steve both said..

"I got in." 

"Huh." 

"Lordy, that's my kid."


End file.
